


Welcome Home

by ddami



Series: short yura drabbles [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, bora hates her job, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: Wednesdays were always hard. Bora's job was always hard.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: short yura drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872571
Kudos: 34





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> tw / jokingly suggestive language

Tedious. As it always was though. Bora’s job was tiring, repetitive. Each day made her want to bury her face into the sofa and just scream. Especially Wednesdays. Nothing was particularly different for Bora on Wednesdays, it was simply because they were Yubin’s day off. Almost every second of every single Wednesday for Bora was filled with ‘I wonder what my baby is up to’, ‘maybe I could send her a text’, ‘I wish i was cuddling with Yubin right now' so on so forth.

Today had been even worse though. Her boss had requested her to do fifty million things more than usual, including making coffee thousands of times (it was maybe four times, but still, that was excessive). Bora was sick of being treated like a dog. She sighed, anything to pay the bills.

Her feet dragged up the stairs to her shared apartment with Yubin.  _ Yubin _ . Just the thought of her brought a smile to Bora’s lips. She just needed to go home and be with her girlfriend. She’d rant to her all about how terrible her day was, they’d cuddle and everything would be alright. Truly, Yubin was Bora’s sanity.

The keys clinked around in Bora’s hands as she fiddled around to find the correct one. Her hands turned and she swung open the door. She scanned the room, not being able to see Yubin.  _ She must be in the bedroom _ . Bora angrily tossed her bag down and threw her off shoes somewhere. Her coat was troublesome as she felt like she wanted to rip it off but unfortunately, she would have to undo the buttons like a normal person. Besides, it was her most expensive coat. She hung it up next to her others and Yubin’s. 

She paced through the living room, eventually finding her way to the couple’s shared bedroom. Bora swung open the door to find her girlfriend sitting on the bed, reading one of the many books Bora had bought her for her birthday. “Oh, I didn’t hear you come through th- Are you okay?” Yubin's surprise surely turned to concern. The younger girl placed the book down, not before keeping her place with a bookmark, and opened her arms wide. Bora sighed and walked over, practically collapsing onto the bed as she fell into her favourite pair of arms in the whole world. 

“Today was so rough.” She mumbled against Yubin’s chest. “You know how my boss is, he just gets worse and worse. Don't even get me started on Yoohyeon’s mission to make my life a living hell.” Yubin’s hand stroked through Bora’s hair. She held the girl tight and kissed the top of her head. “You and Yoohyeon are friends, baby. You were just too exhausted to deal with her today, yeah?” Yubin asked her. The elder inaudibly mumbled against her girlfriend, making her laugh. She pulled Bora onto her lap. This was exactly what Bora needed, a good cuddle with the love of her life.

The pair stayed like that for a while, before Yubin eventually pushed Bora off her lap, earning a whine from her. “You're still fully dressed. You need to rest properly.” Yubin nagged her, beginning to undo the buttons of Bora’s shirt. She blushed red, the couple had been dating for over a year but something about being this close to Yubin still sent sparks throughout Bora’s body. Everyday with her was like a new experience, she could truly never get tired of intimacy with Yubin. They worked together to get Bora’s arms out of the shirt sleeves, Yubin then tossing it into the laundry basket. “A perfect throw, Kobe.” Bora ‘complimented’ her girlfriend. 

“You don't know anything about basketball, do you?” Yubin chuckled.

“Not a thing, but do you?”

“Absolutely not.” 

The two giggled to each other. It ended in the two simply looking at each other, smiling. Both girls knew that everything in that moment was perfect. Yubin leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon Bora’s lips. After pulling away, Bora wanted more, but was refused. “I want you to get comfortable first!” Yubin insisted, reaching behind Bora’s back and unclasping her bra. Trying her luck again, she threw the bra in the general direction of the laundry basket, missing this time. “Awh man, maybe you'll get a strike next time.” Bora teased, earning a confused look for Yubin. “Well, now I know for definite that you don't know a thing about basketball.” The younger sighed, playfully. Bora simply shrugged.

“Now take your pants off.”

“Oh?” Bora’s eyes widened.

“Not like that!” Yubin rolled her eyes. “Just do what I asked you to.”

“Oh, I’ll do whatever you ask me to alri-”

“Bora.” There was the monotonous voice with a slight hint of impatience. 

“Okay, okay.” Bora put her hands up in defence and began sliding her pants off.

Simultaneously, Yubin walked over the wardrobe and pulled out some pyjamas for her girlfriend. They weren't going to go anywhere tonight so there was no point putting anything else on. Yubin tossed the clothes to Bora, hitting her in the face. It was a plain t-shirt with a pair of plaid pants. “You are so mean to me!” Bora exclaimed. Yubin chuckled. “That's not what you were saying to me last night.” The elder’s jaw dropped, staring at her girlfriend in disbelief. “Now you're doing it!” She pointed at Yubin in accusation.

“Doing what?” Yubin batted her eyelids and pouted, playing the innocent card. “Now stop standing there naked and dress yourself!” 

Bora didn't need to be told twice, she clothed herself with what Yubin had - very rudely - tossed directly at her face.  _ Honestly, she could've lost an eye or something!  _ As always, Bora over-dramatised these types of situations. 

Once Bora had finally covered her body, Yubin swept her off her feet (literally, she carried her bridal style) and lay down on their bed. “You should quit your job.” Yubin said bluntly, leaving Bora shocked. “You're always complaining about it. Seeing you this worked up about it almost every single day upsets me.” The elder cast her eyes away from Yubin. She couldn't, it paid the bills. They were already  _ just  _ managing to pay rent as it was, Bora wasn't going to put more strain on the couple by becoming a freeloader, even for just a short while before she found a new job. “I can’t, we're struggling now and I'm not letting you take the burden.”

“Please, promise me you'll look for a new job. If you find one, quit…” Yubin sounded near desperate. She was right though, Bora couldn't disagree. It paid decently but nothing special. The only one of her coworkers she liked was Yoohyeon and surely they could become friends outside of work too. There was no harm in just looking for something new. Who knows, maybe she’d find something better. Bora agreed. Yubin always had her best interest in mind and this was no exception. She needed to pay the bills but it wasn't like she should sacrifice her happiness in order to do so. “I love you, Bora.”

Bora smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
